


The One Who Truly Loves You

by Smiley_BlueE



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One-Sided Attraction, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smiley_BlueE/pseuds/Smiley_BlueE
Summary: It's your Canadian best friend's birthday and a very special day for you.
Relationships: America/Canada (Hetalia)/Reader





	The One Who Truly Loves You

**Author's Note:**

> Another insert reader fanfic I've wrote back when I'm 8th grader lol
> 
> I'm not really fan of America but he seemed to fit in this kind of story that's why I put him
> 
> (Y/N) - Your Name  
> (L/N) - Last Name  
> (h/c) - Hair Color  
> PoV - Point of View

_Okay, (Y/N). This is the day.._

Seeing your Canadian best friend sitting at his usual desk, you slowly approached him, hiding a small box behind your back.

“Who are you?” You hear Kumajirou asked him.

“I’m Matthew, your owner.” Sighing, he buried his face on his bear’s soft fur. _No one remember my birthday, even Francis, Alfred and Arthur._ He thought.

“Happy 18th birthday, Matthew!” Greeting him, you handed him the box, wearing a wide smile. “Sorry, that’s all I got for. I hope you like it.” You added, rubbing the back of your neck. It was a small snow globe with a couple and small bear sitting on the bench inside of it.

“Wow, (Y/N). It’s beautiful. Thank you.” He responded with a happy soft voice.

_Well, except for her. She’s the only one who remembered my birthday or reminding everyone if they all forgot me._

“How about I treat you a meal today?”

“E-Eh? I-It sounds good but…”

“No buts… let’s go, okay?”Grabbing his hand, you lead the way to the cafeteria, burying his flushing face on the soft fur of his white bear.

You and Matthew were best friend since childhood. You talk together, play with him and his bear, eating pancakes at their house. There, you met his quite noisy step-brother, Alfred F. Jones. Every time you visits them, Alfred always invite you to play hide-and-seek with him, but you always told him that it was stupid and you came to their house to play with Matthew. But, deep inside, you have a little crush on the American. Unfortunately, till this day, that feeling of yours never leave. Every time Alfred invites you to play video games with him, you’re avoiding him by telling him it’s too childish. The reason why like him when he saves you from falling from the tree when you’re climbing it to save Kumajirou for Mathhew. After that, he’s the hero you’ve been admiring.

“Here we are. This table is just for the two of us.” Smirking, you begun to eat your lunch.

“Th-Thanks.” Covering his tinted face with his bangs, he stuttered. _E-E-Eh?? It’s just two of us! I-I-Is this what they called d-d-d-date?!_

_-_

“Th-Thank you for treating me today, (Y/N).” Thanking you politely, he rubbed the nape of his neck.

“Nah. Don’t worry. It’s your birthday today, you should enjoy it. Anyway, I need to go to our Science Class. See yah around, Mattie.” Before you go, you waved at him.

(Matthew’s PoV)

“Oh, Mr. Kumagorou. She’s so thoughtful and kind. That’s the reason why I fell in love with her.” Smiling a bit, he went to his next class, History.

“Do you think she feel the same way?” His bear asked him.

“Eh? I-I don’t know…”

“Then, why don’t you tell her?”

Hearing it from his bear, he sighed as he sat at his usual place. _Okay. This is it. I’m going to tell her. I hope this day will be the best day._

(Your PoV)

_I can’t wait to tell him. This day, I’m going to confess. I can do it. I know I-_

“Ms. (L/N), please pay more attention to the class!” The teacher scolded you for catching you spacing off.

“Y-Yes. I’m sorry.”

“Hey, dudette. Don’t take it seriously.” You heard a familiar voice behind your back.

“Yeah. Thanks.” You replied without turning to that person. _Dudette? I heard it before… A-Alfred? H-He’s sitting behind me??_ Blushing in embarrassment, you lowered your head and try to listen to the teacher in front.

_Uwaaaah! T_T This is embarrassing!_

Timeskip (to the after class) by our Awesome Prussia kesesesese~

“A-Alfred? C-Can I talk to you for a two or three minutes?” Seeing the students filed out the room, you requested.

“Sure thing. What is it, dudette?” he replied with his loud and energetic voice.

“You know, there’s something I want to tell you.” You took a deep breath as you watched his reaction. _Okay, he’s listening._

“Alfred, I like you a lot, since the day you saved me from that tree, you’re the hero I’ve been waiting for.” With your tinted face, you confessed. Alfred’s blue eyes widen as he heard your words, shocked.

“Well, (Y/N). I’m glad that I’m your hero but… I’m sorry I can’t be you’re the one. I’m sorry I can’t return your love. I’m sorry. The truth is I’ve never like or love someone romantically…” He explained while rubbing the back part of his head. “I-I’m sorry. I-I need to go. See y-you tomorrow.” Then, he fled away, leaving you in tears and broken.

(Matthew’s PoV)

Hearing footsteps through the hallway, the Canadian turned around to check who is it, and it was you, crying.

“Wha-What happened, (Y/N)?” He asked you with concern on his voice.

“I-I got rejected. Alfred r-rejects me.” Hearing you cry, Matthew’s heart sank, especially when he heard the last sentence you said. He really can’t believe that you liked his brother. But he can’t blame him neither you. But this isn’t the end for Matthew.

“I like you! I like you a lot, (Y/N)!” With his soft voice, he confessed loudly as a possible. He then close his eyes and look away, biting his lips as he wait for your response. But instead, he heard you giggled.

“You don’t need to say it to comfort me, Mattie.” Hearing these words coming from you, the soft-spoken guy lowered his head to hide his tears.

“Tha-That’s not what… I meant…” Taking a deep breath, he faced the (h/c) haired girl in front of him, saying, “Yeah! Are you feeling better now?” as he put a fake smile on his face.

“Yes. Thank you. I should not cry just for the person who won’t love me back. Plus, he already explained that he never experienced falling in love, so it’s okay now.”

This time, you gave Matthew an innocent smile, not knowing how he truly loved you since the day you saved his bear for him. In his eyes, you are his hero.

“Let’s go home, eh.” Matthew said as he cuddle his bear while you petted its white fur. Although Matthew was hurt, he managed to endure the pain and put a smile on his face.

 _I know she won’t love me back. Also, I know that I’m not the hero nor the gentleman or the romantic she wants but… I can be her best friend that will understand and accept her. And will truly love her even she loves someone else._ Matthew noted to himself.

_I guess… it’s not bad… for my birthday…_

Then, the two of them walked home together as Matthew still hopes that someday, (Y/N) will return the love he gave.


End file.
